


White Chocolate

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Lemon, Lime, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: On Valentine’s Day you had given him chocolates and he had kissed you. Today he gives you chocolates and you give him something much more in return. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Holiday Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	White Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might seem a bit few, but that is because I have started working on new updates for Burn to a Cinder and Forgive and Forget. In the meantime, have this little one-shot! It’s a sequel to Valentine’s Chocolate!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**White Chocolate**

There was a box on your desk when you arrived. It was one of those gift boxes from that ridiculously expensive chocolate store in the center. You blinked at it and lifted it up. As far as you knew, today wasn’t a holiday, so you weren’t sure why anyone would give you a present. There was a card attached to the box. You put your bag down and sat down in your office chair before reading the card.

_Happy White Day,_ it said simply. White Day? What kind of holiday was that? 

You shook your head and put the box with chocolates down. You would worry about it later. Right now, you needed to focus on your work and make sure that Wufei had the right folders for his ten o’clock meeting. You booted up your computer and glanced up when Heero came walking down the hallway. Judging by his wet hair, he had just come out of the gym downstairs. 

“Good morning,” you greeted him casually.

“Morning,” he said back. He walked into his office and sat down behind his desk.

You bit your lip and contemplated asking him if he knew about the chocolates. But after what happened on Valentine’s Day, it had gotten quite hard to talk to him without blushing. Especially since he kept giving you these looks when none else was watching. He would look at you with this smoldering gaze, and often you would wish you were alone with him, at your place or his… You would wish that you could kiss him again… 

But at work Heero was in a professional mode, except for those smoldering looks now and then. And you respected that. You didn’t want to mess up at work, so you kept yourself from talking to him. And outside of work you didn’t see him, so you basically couldn’t talk to him about what had happened on Valentine’s Day at all. It sucked big time. Especially since you were curious about why he kept looking at you like that.

And he was doing it now from where he was sitting behind his desk. You gazed back at him, helplessly drowning in the depths of his eyes. You knew that Wufei was waiting for his folders, but you just couldn’t help it. Even from the distance, you could see the amusement in Heero’s eyes. Your breath left your lungs in a rush as his lips twisted into a small smirk. Oh god, he looked sinful like that. Damned sexy…

“You got those folders I need?” Wufei barked from the door opening of his office.

You jumped and tore your gaze away from Heero’s. “Y-yeah… just a minute.”

Wufei grumbled something and went back into his office. You quickly gathered the folders he needed and got up to bring them to him. You walked into his office and gave him the folders. He accepted them wordlessly and then continued typing away on his computer.

“Uhm… Wufei?” you asked.

He gave you an irritated look. “Now what?”

“What is White Day?” You figured you might as well ask him. 

“A Japanese holiday. Why are you asking me this?” He glared at you.

“Never mind. I was just wondering.” You turned around and left his office.

A Japanese holiday, huh? You sat down behind your computer and pulled up your internet browser. You Googled White Day and your eyes widened when you read over the information you found. On White Day, men gave presents to women from whom they received chocolates on Valentine's Day. Your gaze flitted to Heero for a moment. So he was the one who had given you the chocolates. You grabbed the box and opened it. Sure enough… white chocolates. You smiled to yourself in appreciation. It was really nice of him to buy you those. 

But you wouldn’t thank him at work, you decided. You pulled up the employee register on your computer and looked up Heero’s home address. You would go and thank him tonight. Just like he had come to thank you on Valentine’s Day.

-x-x-x-

This was a stupid idea, you told yourself as you stood in front of your closet, clad in a robe after your shower. What if he wasn’t home? What if he didn’t want to see you? 

You shook your head and focused on selecting underwear. You weren’t planning anything, but you never knew what might happen. You gazed at a black lingerie set. It was gorgeous and looked pretty on you, but black would be… too seductive. Your gaze was drawn to a similar set in white. That one would do. And it would fit nicely with the theme. It was White Day after all. You selected a silk, pink blouse and a pair of blue skinny jeans to complete the look and then got dressed. You spent more time on your hair and make-up, but you wanted to look good. When you were done you took a deep breath to calm your nerves. 

You could do this, you told yourself. You were just going to thank him and then you would see what would happen. He had kissed you on Valentine’s Day. That had to mean something. He wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t meant it. You quickly got up and left your house before you could change your mind. 

You drove to the part of Brussels where Heero lived. As you stepped out of your car, you gazed at his apartment building and whistled through your teeth. It was nice and the apartments looked huge. You set course for the elevator and pushed the button for the right floor. Butterflies nervously fluttered in your stomach and you took another calming breath. _Relax_ , you told yourself.

You exited the elevator and made your way to Heero’s apartment. You rang the door bell and waited. Gods, you were nervous. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other and anxiously waited for the door to open. What was taking him so long?

When the door opened you plastered a small smile onto your face, as Heero gazed at you in surprise. “-Y/N-?”

“Hi,” you said. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

You collected all your courage and stepped forward. “Those chocolates came from you right?” you asked him.

Something in his stance changed. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he gave you a small smirk. “Maybe.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks, but managed to take another step forward, bringing the two of you closer. You had to look up because he was standing inside and the walkway along his apartment was a bit lower than his door step. 

“So…” you started. “I came to thank you.”

“Thank me?” he echoed.

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yes.”

You stood on your tip toes and leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek. His scent filled your nostrils and you smiled. He smelled damn wonderful. Heero reached out and took hold of your hand when you pulled back to look at him. 

“Do you want to come inside?” he asked.

You nodded. “Sure.”

He gave your hand a light squeeze before pulling you inside. He shut the door and turned towards you with an unreadable expression on his face. You gazed back at him, hoping that he would drop his guard and show you what he was thinking. His hold on your hand was warm and secure and you enjoyed the feeling of his callused fingers entwined with yours. You tightened your fingers around his and gave him a shy smile.

“Thanks for the chocolates,” you said softly.

His expression warmed and he gave you a small smile in return. “You’re welcome.”

And just like that, he pulled you closer and slanted his mouth over yours. You angled your free hand into his hair and kissed him back. He was quick to deepen the kiss and you moaned in approval when his tongue delved between your lips. It was like that kiss on Valentine’s Day. He completely blew you away and you felt your knees buckle. His arm settled around your waist to hold you up and you clung to him, helpless against his wonderful assault on your senses. He backed you up against the wall and you gasped when he slipped his leg between yours.

His hands found your hips and lifted you up, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist to keep yourself up. You broke away from the kiss with a gasp, your head rolling back as his lips trailed over your cheek and found you neck. Shivers racked your body and you tightened your hold on him. His body was rock hard with muscles, which felt deliciously sinful against your feminine curves. You could barely think; you were too dazed with passion to even form a coherent thought. He sought your mouth again and you cupped his cheek. Gods, kissing him was already enough to drive you crazy. You were swept under the wave of need and couldn’t seem to surface anymore. You clung to him. He was your only anchor, the only thing you could focus on. And it still wasn’t enough. You wanted, _needed_ more. He lured your tongue into his mouth and you explored eagerly, enjoying his taste and committing it to memory. 

You didn’t notice that he pulled the both of you away from the wall and made his way into the living room. His mouth never left yours as he lowered himself on the couch with you straddling his lap. You regained some sense and pulled back from the kiss to gaze at him. Your breathing was hurried and you struggled to drag air into your lungs. He was gazing at you with lust burning in his eyes, and when he pulled you closer you could feel the growing bulge in his jeans. You gasped. Oh God, was it really possible for you to have such an effect on him?

You leaned in and caught his mouth with yours once more. His taste was so damned addicting. You buried both your hands in his hair and were swept away again. His hands found the top buttons of your blouse and started undoing them. His fingers tickled along the skin he exposed, sending shivers rippling through your body. Your blouse fell open and he slid his hands over your stomach.

And that thought brought you back to reality. What the hell were you thinking? You never threw yourself at men! 

You pulled back from the kiss and gasped. “Wait.”

He pulled back to look at you, surprise clear in his eyes. But he didn’t say anything, clearly waiting for you to explain yourself.

“I…” You swallowed and took a deep breath. “I’m not a woman for one time things.”

Something in his gaze softened and one of his hands came up to cup your cheek. “I know,” he said huskily. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against your lips. “I know.”

You bit your lip to contain your smile. “So… where does this leave us?”

He grinned at you. “I’d say we have a situation.”

“A situation?” You blinked in confusion.

“Hn.” His other hand had remained on your waist and now slipped around to caress over your back. “A situation. We see each other and we’ll see where we end up.”

You swallowed. Was he… asking you to be in a relationship with him? Damn it, you couldn’t think when he was so close to you. You started to pull back, but he stopped you.

“Don’t,” he said. “You can think about it later.”

Damn it! Could he read your thoughts?

“I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled you closer and pressed his lips against yours. “I promise.”

It was enough for you to know that. You fell into the kiss and forgot about the world around you. His hands explored your stomach before sliding around your waist. He got up with you in his arms and pulled back from the kiss to gaze at you. You tightened your arms around his neck and gave him a small smile. 

“Alright then,” you said softly.

His lips tilted into a sexy smirk. “Good.”

He made his way to the bedroom with you in his arms. You kicked off your shoes, not caring where they landed and leaned in to press your face against his neck, breathing in his scent deeply. You gasped as he tumbled onto the bed with you. He tugged on your blouse and you helped him pull it off. You reached for his shirt and tugged on the fabric, pulling it up.

You had once caught a glimpse of him without a shirt in the gym and you were eager to get his shirt out of the way so you could explore. He sat up and pulled the shirt off. Your eyes widened as you took in the incredible view that greeted you. His chest was broad, all hard planes that begged for your touch. Your gaze roamed over his bronzed skin, saw the scars, the mouthwatering abs, the thin trail of hair that ran down from his navel and disappeared under his jeans. You unconsciously licked your lips. God, he was magnificent.

He cupped your cheek and leaned in for a kiss that made your toes curl. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of you. You slid your hands over his back and marveled at the strength in his body, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of all those hard muscles under his skin. 

Somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered if this wasn’t a dream. You were afraid you might wake up any moment, cold and alone in your own bed. But as his hands cupped your breasts through the material of your bra, all coherent thoughts left you. You gasped and arched your back. His mouth left yours and trailed down over your throat and collar bone to the top of your breasts, as his hands slid behind your back to unclasp your bra.

There was something sensual in his touch that set your senses on fire. Every time he kissed you, you drowned in him, meeting every touch of his lips with equal desire and need. You feasted on the skin of his chest as you rolled him onto his back, trailing your lips and tongue over warm skin and down to that fascinating trail of hair; and up again to find his mouth once more. He rolled you onto your back again and undid the button of your jeans.

He took his time in undressing you, kissing the skin he exposed, finding sensitive spots that you didn’t knew you had. And when he had explored enough, his hand slipped between your legs to drive you crazy. A choked cry escaped you. Your hands fisted around the sheets as he set a rhythm that was quickly driving you into a frenzy. Shivers racked your body and you couldn’t breathe, think… You were so dizzy with sensations, you started to fear that you were going to pass out.

“Heero…” you gasped. 

He smirked and pulled his hand back, and moved forward to press his mouth against yours. You returned his kiss with equal fire and slipped your hands down his chest. Your fingers found the button of his jeans and he shifted so you could undo them. You lowered the zipper and pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips. He broke the kiss and moved so he could kick them away. You pulled him closer once more and arched up to press you lips against his neck. A violent shiver racked your body as you felt his erection press against your thigh. He shifted his weight so he held himself up on one arm and used his free hand to open the nightstand drawer. You grinned against his skin.

“I’m on birth control,” you told him. “There’s no need for that.”

The drawer slammed shut and his hand grabbed your hip, squeezing gently. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” You spread your legs wider and bit your lip in anticipation as he settled between your thighs.

You threw back your head with a cry as he slipped inside, and wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him deeper. His hands gripped your hips with enough force to leave bruises, but you couldn’t care less. You wanted him to move. Gods, he was driving you crazy. You had never dared to imagine that sex with him could be like this. So damned intense…

With a groan he started moving, setting a rhythm that would rapidly become too much. You lifted your hips, meeting every trust, needing release. Waves of pleasure rushed through your body, each one stronger, more powerful. They came faster and faster, until they drowned you. With a cry you surrendered and arched up against Heero, your eyes squeezed shut as your orgasm tore through your body. He gritted his teeth and picked up the pace, seeking his own release. He threw back his head when he came, a throaty groan escaping him as his body went completely ridged.

You wrapped your arms around him when he collapsed on top of you and just held him. His heart pounded in his rib cage, almost an exact match to your own heartbeat. You stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed as you realized what had just happened. _Good God… you had had sex with Heero Yuy…_

“What are you thinking about?” he asked you. His breath caressed over you collarbone and you shivered.

“You’d laugh if I told you,” you murmured back.

“Hn.” He moved his head from your shoulder and nuzzled your neck. “Try me.”

You bit your lip to contain your smile. “I’m convincing myself that this isn’t a dream.”

You felt his lips twitch against your skin. “Are you now?”

“Yeah…” You lifted a hand and ran it through his hair.

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at you. To your surprise the look in his eyes was warm, tender. You realized that you had not once seen him like this before and were very happy with the privilege. His features were relaxed and his eyelids heavy. Your breath left your lungs in a rush. He was damned sexy with bedroom eyes… 

He leaned in for a kiss filled with so much tenderness that your throat started to ache. You remained silent when he pulled back and cupped your cheek. You gave him a small smile and his lips twitched in response. He pushed himself up and withdrew from your body, rolling onto his back. He pulled you into his arms and with a smile you cuddled into his side, resting your head on his chest. His hand settled in your hair and you almost purred in delight. 

“You know…” you murmured. “I have those chocolates you gave me in my car. We could share them.”

He turned his head and pressed a kiss against your forehead. “I’ll get them in a while.”

You stifled a yawn. “Hmm…”

“May I ask you something?” he asked quietly.

You lifted your head from his chest and gave him a questioning stare. 

“Why me?” 

You bit your lip as you felt heat rise to your cheeks. There was no way you could say this without blushing. “Honestly? I don’t know…” You gave a little shrug. “I find you intriguing.”

His brow furrowed at your words. “That’s all?”

“No.” You shook your head. “Remember my first day at work?”

He nodded, but the frown didn’t disappear.

You gave him a small smile. “You helped me when I was ready to quit on the first day… And I realized that beneath that cold facade is a very kind man.”

His expression softened. You leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. You weren’t ready to tell him you were in love with him yet.

“That’s enough for me to know for now,” he said.

You smiled, appreciating his understanding. “Now it’s your turn. Why me?”

He tucked your head under his chin before answering. “You’re different from the others.”

“What others?”

“The women at work,” he said. “I hate it when they stare at me like they do.”

You giggled. “I did my fair share of staring too, you know…”

“You are different,” he insisted. “You’re thoughtful. Like on Valentine’s Day.”

You blushed as you remembered your nervousness of that day. “I was a wreck,” you confessed with a chuckle. “I was so nervous about giving you these chocolates.”

“Hn.” 

“Heero?”

“Yeah?” 

“Did you actually eat the chocolates I gave you?” you asked.

He nuzzled your hair. “I did.”

You yawned. “Good.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against the top of your head. “Catch some sleep.”

“Hmm…” You snuggled closer and closed your eyes. 

You smiled when his arms tightened around you. How wonderful he was… So considerate and kind. You were looking forward to the road ahead. With a blissful sigh you drifted off to sleep. 

And so ended White Day.

**\- End -**


End file.
